Reinstated
by poser16
Summary: After the war, Harry is too afraid to speak to Ginny. This is the story of their reconciliation in the dead of night. An H/G fluff for all you fans to enjoy. One-shot.


~Reinstated~

It had been one week since the Battle of Hogwarts happened - as the Daily Prophet was wont to calling the downfall of Voldemort. One week later, Harry was still having nightmares and trouble readjusting. But more importantly, it had been one week and he still had not worked up the nerve to talk to Ginny.

Ginny - the girl - _'no, woman' _Harry thought - that he loved…and avoided. _'Out of awkwardness more than anything,'_ thought Harry ruefully as he lay in bed in Bill's old room, arms crossed behind his head.

It was a starry and moonlit night – reminding Harry instantly of Remus. Despite the tremendous loss and pain the almost 18-year-old wizard felt, he knew that Remus was in a happy and pain-free world now, together with the marauders once more. _'Funny how so much good can come out of so much tragedy and sadness' _mused Harry as he glanced over at the luminescent alarm clock. **2:01 am **it read. _'Really ought to get to sleep_,' yawned Harry. He started to close his eyes as his bedroom door creaked open. They flew open.

He glanced over to his door to see long red hair and sad chocolate brown eyes look his way and then down to the floorboards. "Ginny," he breathed and instantly beckoned her over. She crept into his room and quietly closed the door shut. The click of the lock seemed extremely loud as the teens silently stared at each other, hardly daring to breathe.

Harry sat up and pulled the covers off and silently slipped out of bed to meet Ginny across the floor. Hardly thinking, he cast a silencing charm around the room and wrapped his arms around his former girlfriend.

She broke down. Harry didn't know how long they stood there together, Ginny held tightly in his embrace as she cried her broken heart out. Eventually, the last hiccup faded and she pulled away from the nook his shoulder and neck made where they met and released his waist. She stared at his chest and it took Harry a moment to realize that she was blushing. Apparently she hadn't realized that Harry was shirtless as he comforted her.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Harry gently. Ginny nodded, still blushing as her former boyfriend led her to his bed. She blushed even harder as they both sat atop his messy bed.

Harry kept an arm around Ginny as she took a deep breath and began to talk. Her voice thick and hoarse from the crying, she asked the question that had been burning in her mind for a week. "How come you've been avoiding me?" She didn't care if she sounded pitiful and weak – well, maybe she did care a bit – but she was too depressed and desperate for an answer that she overlooked how she sounded.

"...I was afraid," Harry finally answered, a bit surprised at the truth of his words. Ginny looked up at him in surprise. Her head was resting tiredly against his chest – _'his naked chest' _she thought a little gleefully – exhausted from all the outpouring of tears. Harry elaborated. "I was scared that you wouldn't want…me back-" Ginny looked to interrupt him but Harry stayed her response as he needed to get this out. "-and I didn't want to intrude too much on your family's mourning…of Fred." Ginny stiffened slightly at her dead brother's name but relaxed as Harry pulled her closer. "And finally, I was so overwhelmed of all that had happened – at the Battle and over the year – that I just needed to step back and reflect. Or brood, as Hermione would call it," Harry joked, hoping to lighten the gloomy mood. He got a watery smile out of Ginny for his – rather pathetic – attempt.

Suddenly, she reared back and turned on him. Harry gulped, fearing the Weasley temper. "Now let me set a few things straight with you, Harry James Potter."

_'Uh oh. That tone is never good_,' thought Harry warily.

"First of all, you never have to endure the pain of loss by yourself; you can always talk about stuff with us. Second of all, you are family, Harry. You have been for years. There is no way you would have been intruding." At this point, a bit of her old fire appeared in Ginny's eyes. "And most importantly Harry, is that I will always want you back." And with that declaration, leaving Harry's eyes wide open in surprise, Ginny leaned forward and lightly kissed Harry's lips. Pulling back, she elaborated. "I love you, Harry and I've missed you over the last year, but I've especially missed you over the last week."

Harry sat there, stunned and unable to process anything past "I love you." To his memory's recollection, no one had ever told him that they loved him.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Ginny worriedly. He had gone very still.

"Hmm?" Shaking his head as if to clear it of thoughts, Harry smiled at the redhead and firmly retucked her into his embrace. "I'm great."

Ginny smiled half-heartedly, a little disappointed that he hadn't returned her sentiments. _'Maybe the Dursleys' permanently screwed him up_,' she thought miserably. So focused on her thoughts Ginny didn'trealized Harry was speaking.

"-love you," Harry finished, glad to finally speak his feelings.

"Woah, back up," Ginny said, startled and hardly daring to believe the truth of Harry's words.

He repeated, "I've missed you and I love you." Ecstatic, Ginny hugged him tightly.

Glancing up, she said mischievously, "So, I take it that there weren't any veelas?"

Laughing, Harry returned the hug and replied, "No. Even if there were, though, I wouldn't have noticed them." His gaze turned tender as he finished, "My thoughts were solely on you."

Ginny, as girlie as it was, felt warmth spread throughout her body at his heartfelt words. Though that may have had something to do with Harry's warm body encasing her in its lean strength.

"So, does this mean we're back together?" Harry looked so vulnerable and hopeful asking that Ginny almost laughed.

"Have I taught you nothing, Harry?" giggled Ginny – yes, giggled. She turned semi-serious again. "We were never separated. Only apart because of the war."

Smiling tenderly, Harry leaned forward and captured Ginny's lips with his own. Ginny sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around her newly reinstated boyfriend's neck and lost herself in the warm, drugging kiss. Nothing had ever felt so good or made her feel as safe as Harry's embrace and his wonderful, consuming kisses.

When Harry finally managed to pull himself away from the splendour of Ginny's mouth to check the time, he was surprised to see it past **3:30 am**.

As Ginny kissed Harry's neck and collarbone, Harry attempted to remind Ginny how late it was and regrettably how they should both be asleep – in their own rooms.

Ginny turned the puppy dog eyes on full force as she asked Harry to let her stay with him. Harry protested, fearing retribution and chastisement from her family – namely her mother and eldest brothers.

"I'll handle them," she simply said as she pushed Harry back onto the soft bed and climbed up his chest to snuggle.

_'Fair enough_,' thought Harry sleepily as his eyes suddenly became very tired and heavy. He fell asleep with Ginny in his arms, her red hair fanned around them.

That night, for the first time in a long time, Harry slept through till morning, unplagued by debilitating nightmares. At least, until the shriek of Mrs. Weasley the next morning that is.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Sorry about the long hiatus, life is very busy and complicated.

~poser16


End file.
